etoilegalaxyfandomcom-20200215-history
Glade system
The Glade system is a mysterious and wealthy star system located in the northwestern section of the galaxy. There are seven planets, and each one is lush and habitable. They were recently colonized (as of 3033) and are very popular tradeworlds, chief among them being Glade 3. For reasons unknown, six of the seven planets are in shared orbits, with Glade 1 paired with 2, 4 with 5, and 6 with 7. Glade 3 is the only planet in its own orbit. There are thus four orbits in total, each within the habitable zone. There are other features in the system, such as two asteroid belts that orbit between the star and the first two planets, and another asteroid belt orbiting beyond the last two planets. There are also countless dwarf planets and asteroids within the system's Kuiper belt and Oort cloud. The system is notable as being one of the few places in the galaxy where nexite exists in significant quantities. It has the largest known deposits. Glade Prime The system's single sun, also simply called Glade. It is a white main-sequence star, spectral type F2V. Glade 1 A warm world in a shared orbit with Glade 2, always opposite. It has the affectionate nickname Gale, as hurricanes and storms are common. Its surface is 90% covered with a single deep ocean, and it has a high-moisture atmosphere with a pressure of 1.5atm. Its only continent is also the most lush in the system, but it also has predators that are the largest and most vicious. Its colonies are sturdily built, and large walls surround them to protect against wildlife and wind. Due to its minimal axial tilt, there are only two seasons: summer and monsoon. Bring a raincoat! And, y'know, a gun. Glade 2 A warm world in a shared orbit with Glade 1. Ocean covers 50% of the surface and has the greatest diversity of sea life. Colonies on this world usually have energy fields surrounding the perimeter to retain a more appropriate atmospheric pressure, since the planetary standard is 0.75atm. The terrain is very mountainous and has extensive cave systems. Summers are harsh, and winters are mild. Don't forget your summer wardrobe and hiking gear when visiting, and remember to stay hydrated with whatever fluid your species uses as a biological solvent! You might want to bring a fishing rod, too! Glade 3 A temperate world, and the site of the greatest number of colonies in the system. Despite its status as a recent colony like the other worlds in the system, it is very popular, receiving billions of visitors per year. It is 70% water, standard atmospheric pressure, and has three large continents. It also possesses the greatest diversity of biomes. It is the focal point of the RP, and the focal continent is called Prosperity. If you're considering vacationing here, be sure to bring plenty of bags for souvenirs and an extra battery for your camera! Glade 4 A cool-temperate world in a shared orbit with Glade 5. The plants are very colorful, and crystalline formations abound. It is also highly radioactive with a previously undiscovered type of energy, Jegrenze radiation, bathing everything in a peculiar glow. This odd radiation, however, is weak enough that the colonies are kept safe with low-grade energy shielding. Don't wander outside the colonies unless you have a bubble field or other form of personal protection, and bring bandages! The crystals are sharp! Glade 5 A cool-temperate world in a shared orbit with Glade 4. The axial tilt is absent, so there are cool temperatures year-round, akin to autumn. There are no oceans, but many large seas exist, filled with bioluminescent life. Colonies are protected with energy shields due to the remarkably high levels of fungal spores in the air. Fungal forests dominate the landmasses, and most of the plants and animals are hybridized with some form of fungus. Don't let that discourage you, because there are many delicious and nutrient-rich varieties of fungi that make great recipes! Glade 6 A chilly world with one ocean that covers 60% of the surface. It shares an orbit with Glade 7. Winters are harsh and last six months, and summers feel more akin to early spring. In contrast to the cold, this planet possesses a large amount of geological activity that commonly manifests as hot springs and geysers. Its colonies are well-protected from the cold and are known for their hot spring resorts and restaurants that serve warm and spicy food. Maybe consider bringing a coat and a swimsuit? Glade 7 A chilly world that shares an orbit with Glade 6, and it is colder than its sister due to environmental factors. There are two oceans that take up 40% of the surface. Many hardy cold-weather plants and animals exist on this winter wonderland. Even the ice caps are covered with forests. The only areas of the planet that experience above-freezing temperatures are those between the tropics. Colonies here are smaller and fortified, akin to military bases, and are typically built in the sides of mountains. It has the smallest population in the system. Category:Systems Category:Planets